WELCOME LADIES! TO THE S FUJINO WOMENS ONLY POOL
by ladye36a
Summary: Summary: Natsuki left Shizuru for someone else but there is another person who wants to be that new special person in the brunette's life. One confession that takes place at a Women's Only Pool. How will the crimson-eyed respond to the confession and who is the confessing to her in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME LADIES! TO THE S. FUJINO WOMENS ONLY POOL**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome or any of the characters from Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome

Summary: Natsuki left Shizuru for someone else but there is another person who wants to be that new special person in the brunette's life. One confession that takes place at a Womens Only Pool. How will the crimson-eyed respond to the confession and who is the confessing to her in the first place.

'Hey you two, Are you on the reservation list?" asks a woman with short brown hair with gray highlights to the two at the entrance gate.

"Yes we are and the names are Mai Tokiha and Nao Yuuki" replies a busty red-orange haired girl standing beside a short red haired girl.

'Ahh there you are' says back in return to the two of them. 'You may enter now and no funny business either' she finishes stating to them.

"OH by the way welcome to the **S. FUJINO WOMENS ONLY POOL**" she says with a wink as they walk past her.

As the two enter the pool area they can't help gawk at how big it is and many pools there are as well as how many women that have come to this pool. Walking further into the pool area a glimpse of white has caught the attention of one short red headed vixen. She watches the figure intensely as she makes her way to the life guard chair sitting poolside on her left. Nudging her busty friend in the side she points to the life guard.

"DAMN" she utters while licking her lips as she watches the sexy-voluptuous-tantalizing honey haired life guard as she makes her way up the life guard chair at the Womens Only Pool.

'Nao can you please keep your voice down because she might hear you' says her busty flaming orange-haired friend named Mai.

"Mai, you can't blame me for stating what is the God's honest truth hear and you know it as well as I do" states the shorter red headed girl.

"I know okay but you can at least keep it down just a little bit when you say things like that Nao" pausing for dramatic effect as she continues saying _We don't want to catch the attention of her body guards standing near the fence behind her do we _she points out while glaring at her friend. **_"I guess there is an exception to the womens only rule _****_and that is if you are the Fujino heiress you have to be surrounded by male body guards who protect you_ **says Mai after glancing towards another direction away from the guards.

"C'mon Nao we came hear to swim and have fun with our friends didn't we" says the busty girl to the red head.

"Yeah...I know Mai but I don't understand why that stupid mutt just dumped Miss Sexy-Kyoto-Ben up there for some blonde haired tomboy biker named Marchille Nickels _**B**__**ecause if I had a chance to get with her I wouldn't need anyone else in my bed" **_she declares with sly grin on her face.

'Hey look the gangs finally hear and it's about damn time they got here too!' shouts an irritated red-haired Nao.

_Hi Mai, Nao_ the newcomers replied as one. _We finally made it they continued in unison._

"What took you guys so long to get here?" asks a curious Mai to the late arrivals.

A tall tomboy looking girl with short grayish black hair and spectacles slides into the saying "Well it took us awhile to get here because of traffic and then when we got here they didn't see our names on the reservation list cause they had our names scattered instead of as one group on that damn list of theirs."

_Well at least we were able to get on the damn list slurred_ a drunken red head while holding onto a dark-haired beauty that was standing next to her.

Yohko! How drunk is Midori? Asks the brunette beauty that had been standing next to the tomboy when they first arrived.

Yohko replies by saying _I'm not really sure but I know a way to clear her mind if someone will help me out_ with a mischievous grin on her face.

Everyone getting the hint decides to turn and make their way over to a drunken Midori and then they grab onto her and tosses into the cold water in the giant pool. She hits the water and starts flailing all around trying to breath in much needed oxygen that escaped her when she hit the water hard. The others just stood there watching with slack jaws and some had some worry written on their faces while two individuals in particular had fallen to the poolside and started rolling around laughing like crazed hyenas.

**_Move let me through_ **rang out in everyone's ears as the loud laughter started to die down instantly once that sweet-sexy-Kyoto-Ben was spoken.

All eyes turned to the person who had just spoke those words and everyone who saw the brunette nearly fainted upon seeing her curvacious tantalizing body so close to them. She reaches out and grabs the flailing red haired woman from the back and started making her way to the edge of the pool get the woman out so she could check her to make sure that she was alright. Once she looked up her crimson eyes focused on one of her body guards as she gestures him to come over and help get the woman to the safety of the poolside floor.

Her eyes showed a hint of worry as the woman was not moving so she down to check to see if she was breathing but there was nothing. She then tilts the woman's head up and checks her airway so that she could begin CPR on the woman. Leaning down over the woman she begins to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on her but she suddenly stops with a surprised look on her face as she tries to detangle herself from the red heads arms as they are circling her neck bringing her closer to the other.

MIDORI...LET...HER,,,GO...NOW...OR...SO...HELP...I ...AM...GOING...TO...KILL...YOU! shouted the dark-haired woman known as Yohko.

Upon hearing those words the victim named Midori released her captive from the lip lock she had her in instantly. She sits up looking like an innocent child who had gotten caught with her hands in the cookie jar. "_Oh, Yohko baby I am so-sorry"_ she says while rubbing the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

The life guards stands up and she looks over the individuals standing before her and then she asks them in a gentle yet stern voice _**what on earth were you thinking**_. After voicing her question she stood there waiting on an answer from one of the nine individuals in front of her. Suddenly there was a loud cough heard on her right so she turns to that direction and she was face to face with lime green eyes smiling at her mischievously.

'Ahh, Hi Shizuru long time no see' replies the lime eyed girl as she is taking in all the beauty of those crimson eyes in front of her.

'Nao, Hello nice to see you're doing well' the crimson eyed goddess responds back. "So care to explain to me why you guys tried to drown Midori-sensei" she asks.

'Shizuru-san we didn't mean to cause any trouble honestly' replies the busty girl as she steps in front of the gorgeous brunette.

_'Hello, Mai-san thank you but please tell what happened because I will have to file a written report of what happened okay'_ she addresses the busty girl in a gentle caring tone.

Mai responds by saying _well you see 'Midori-sensei was a little drunk so we tossed her in the to sober up that was all that happened honestly Shizuru-san.'_

_Ookini Mai for telling me what happened, Shizuru_ says and then she looks to the others and she says _"hello Chie-kun, Aoi-san, Mikoto-kun, Yohko-sensei, Haruka-san, Yukino-san, Midori-sensei, and again to you Mai-san and lastly hello to you Na-O"_ she says with a wink causing said girl to blush madly. I should get back to watching everyone here at the pool, says as she waves goodbye to the group.

**_Midori you are one lucky bitch_** proclaims none other than Nao Yuuki. She continues by saying**_ I wish I had jumped in there myself and pretended to get a cramp or something so I could kiss the shit out of Shizuru-fucking-sexy-ass Fujino._**

_'Nao I can't believe you would say that,"_ replied a shocked Mai goody-goody Tokiha.

"Ohhh c'mon damnit you can't stand there and say that because I bet each and everyone of you would've loved to trade places with Midori earlier and don't lie cause I saw how you all reacted to that titillating scene," Nao stated matter-of-factly.

'I want you to raise your hands if the thought of trading places with Midori never crossed your mind not even once' demands Nao. '_Ummm Huh so no hands raised and that includes you too Mai' so don't start with me okay _she as she glares at Mai.

"Okay, I admit it I would love to play tonsil hockey with Shizuru Fujino so there are you happy now, Nao" Mai says smirking at what she said at the end of her sentence.

So everyone who wanted to be in the drunks place earlier say Hai Hai now. There was a thunderous booming of Hai Hais near the group friends as they all burst into a fit of laughter. On the other end of the pool sitting at her station ruby red eyes were watching the group with a warm smile upon her face as she remembered the times she hung out them along with a blue-haired rebel biker that she loved dearly. Her smile then began to slowly fade as she thought of the biker and all she wanted to do was just go home and shut herself up in her room like she had been doing for the past five months since her heart was ripped out of her chest and destroyed by the one person who said that she loved her. She chastised herself and shook off those sad thoughts because she had to pay attention to all the women at the pool right now.

A certain limed eyed vixen noticed change in the goddesses expression go from pure joy and happiness to one of pain and great sorrow. She knew in an instant what had flashed in the mind of the sexy brunette. It made her angry every time she thought about what their friend Natsuki Kuga had done to her girlfriend well ex-girlfriend Shizuru Fujino. You Nao had a huge crush on the lovely brunette ever since she transferred to their school Fuuka Academy for girls two and a half years ago. A thought came to her mind and a big grin crossed face as she thought about confessing her feelings to Shizuru once and for all before someone else tries to get her.

"Nao, are you OK cause you are drooling like an old pervy man" asks Mai.

"Yeah I'm fine Mai I just decided that I would finally tell her how I feel about her" replies Nao Yuuki with a shy grin and blushing cheeks.

"Oh my God Nao! Are you really going to tell Shizuru that you love her and that you have been in love with her since the first time you laid eyes on her?" Mai asks with a cheesy grin on her face to her lime eyed best friend.

_'Go get her tigerrrrr' _she said to Nao with a wink and a sly smirk as she pushes her towards her goddesses direction.

Mai makes her way back to the rest of their group of friends and they all looked at her with the it's about damn time she manned up look gracing their faces. They decided to play water basketball in the pool until they were ready to go home for the day as they were also waiting to see what would happen between their two friends Nao and Shizuru.

**'Fuck I can't believe I'm really going to do this' **she kept repeating in her mind over and over until she was standing beside the tall life guard chair. As she looks up she freezes in place as a breeze makes honey chestnut hair sway in the wind causing her to forget to breathe while taking in the magnificent image before her. She clears her throat to get the attention of the only girl to capture her heart completely because one Nao Yuuki has been known as a player who hops from girl to girl with no problem what-so-ever.

Shizuru looks down below her chair once she hears a throat being cleared by someone and smiles at the person she sees standing by the chair. Climbing down the chair as gracefully as ever she makes her way towards the short red head.

"Ara, Nao-san to what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit, ne" she asks playfully.

Hearing that sing song voice ringing in her hears cause the shorter girl to blush madly. She coughs to try and get rid of her damn blush but once she looks at the beauty before her it intensifies by covering her entire face. "**Oi, Shizuru stop looking at me like that"** she says to the life guard as she is still trying to stop the bloody blush.

'Mou, Ikezu I am only look into those beautiful eyes of yours Nao,' replies crimson.

Taking in a few deep breaths lime stars directly into those breathtaking crimson orbs that she longs see everyday. **"Erm... Sh-Sh-Shizuru she stutters damnit, Can I ask you a question please"** asks timid lime.

Smiling at the girl in front of her Shizuru nods her head for the girl to continue with what she has to say to her.

'Ummm...Are you doing ok now?" she asks hesitantly. 'I mean about what happened with the mutt in all.' Shit shit shit shit why did I ask her that damnit I know she's still taking it hard because I saw she was looking at us earlier. She drops her shoulders in defeat and turns to walk away when she feels a firm yet gentle hold om her right arm. Looking from the hand up the arm and finally to those eyes that take her breath away every time she looks into them.

"I miss her still" came the honest response. As crimson locked with lime she smiles and says "I am doing a lot better now because all of you are such good caring friends." She turns Nao around to face her completely and she asks 'Is that the only thing you wanted to say to me Nao?'

Shaking her head no the short red head looks at the brunette lovingly and she asks **"Shizuru Fujino would you do me the honoring of being my girlfriend because I have been in love with you since the fist time I laid my eyes on you."**

Gasping, Shizuru looks at Nao as she's searching for hint of this being a trick or some sort of lie but there was no dishonesty within those lime green eyes that looked at her with love and affection. She brings the shorter girl closer to her body for a warm embrace as she leans in closer to the girl's left ear and says "Yes Nao I would love to be yours and please never break my heart because I couldn't handle it a second time."

Backing out of the warm embrace Nao looks at glistening crimson and she cups her right cheek as she up to claim those pink luscious lips that are always in her dreams. The kiss is a very sweet and chaste kiss that makes the promise of I will love you as long as you will allow me to.

Nao slowly breaks from the kiss and says "_**I LOVE YOU SHIZURU FUJINO AND I PROMISE TO LOVE YOU FOREVER AND TO NEVER BREAK YOUR HEART IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM."**_

The sounds of cheering and wild cat calls can be heard from their group of friends as well as other women around them considering that it is a women's only pool. With one last kiss and embrace they bid their farewells because Shizuru still has a job to do here at the pool and Nao needed to get back to her goofy bunch of misfit friends. Making her way up the ladder part of the life guard chair Shizuru stops and asks "Ara, Nao-chin do you like the view from down there," as she sits down on the chair with a mischievous smirk on her face.

3..2..1..DAMNIT SH-SH-SHIZURUUUUU! screams a red faced vixen by the name of Nao Yuuki.

And the fun at the Womens Only Pool comes to an end with a blushing red head being teased by her so called friends and the mischievous glint that sparkles in the eyes of her new girlfriend Shizuru Fujino as they walk to the parking lot hand in hand.

A/N

So I decided to write me Shiz/Nao one shot I hope you like it. Let me know what you think about it and tell me if you think I should continue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME LADIES! TO THE S. FUJINO WOMENS ONLY POOL

A/N

Well hey everyone I decided to go on and make continue the story a little bit more. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll add but here is the second one. I hope you like it like the first one. All hell is going to break loose but it is a very pleasurable hell if you catch my drift. I hope that I don't offend anyone with the song that I used in this story cause it has some unsavory lyrics so please forgive me if I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome or any of the characters from Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome

Summary: Natsuki left Shizuru for someone else but there is another person who wants to that new special person in the brunette's life. One confession that takes place at a Women's Only Pool. How will the crimson-eyed respond to the confession and who is the confessing to her in the first place.

**POOLSIDE SEXCAPEDES**

"Alright Nao, how are things going with you and Shizuru-chan?" asks a curious Mai Tokiha to her red-haired friend.

Grinning like an idiot Nao replies by saying _WE ARE DOING GREAT MA_**I** why do you ask.

'No reason Nao, I was just wondering about how your progress with your secret love was going that's all responds a smirking Mai.

Well.. she begins and with a sly smirk she continues on by saying "She wants us to come to the pool today for some extracurricular activities if you know what I mean Mai."

Mai blushes at her friends words as she begins to fantasize about what activities they would be doing if they went and the thought sent shivers down her spine and more heat to her face as well as between her legs.

_Naughty naughty little Mai is in hea_t stats Nao with a cheesy know-it-all grin plastered on her face.

'Did you call the others and let them know?' asks Mai.

"Yeah they said that they were up for a little t_his_ and _tha_t Fujino style" she exclaims with a dreamy face as thoughts of her honey haired goddess flashes through her mind.

Mai and Nao load up in the Red Jeep Wrangler and they begin to head towards the private pool owned by Shizuru Fujino. As they make their way through traffic signals and other cars the radio begins to thump out a song by Khia and they began to sing along to the song as well.

_**All you ladies pop your pussy like this, Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss**_

_**All you ladies pop your pussy like this, Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now  
Lick it good suck this pussy, just like you should  
Right now, Lick it good  
suck this pussy just like you should  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack,**_

Grinning at one another they continue to sing to music blasting from the car stereo as well as dancing to the beat in the jeep waiting for the signal light to turn green.

_**My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack**_

**First you gotta put your neck into it**  
**Don't stop, just do, do it**  
**Then you roll your tongue, from the crack back to the front**  
**then suck it off til I shake and cum boy**  
**make sure I keep bustin nuts boy**  
**all over your face and stuff**  
**slow head show me so much love**  
**the best head comes from a thug**  
**the dick good dick big and long**  
**slow fuckin til the crack of dawn**  
**on the edge makin faces n stuff**  
**Through the night, making so much love**  
**Dead sleep when the sun comes u**p

Nao begins to fantasize about doing what the song is saying to a certain honey haired goddess that she calls her own by drooling and gyrating sensually in the passenger seat of Mai's jeep. And they both keep on singing along with song while both young women's imaginations run wild with dirty thoughts of their special person running a muck in their heads with hearts racing and bodies aching they sing on and on.

_**So, lick it now, lick it good  
Lick this pussy just like you should  
Right now, lick it good  
Lick this pussy just like you should**_

**[Chorus]**  
**My Neck, my back**  
**Lick my pussy and my crack**  
**My Neck, my back**  
**Lick my pussy and my crack**

**You might roll dubs, you might have G's**  
**But fuck that boy, get on your knees**  
**A bitch like me moans and screams**  
**Thug misses know what I mean**  
**At the club so fresh, so clean**  
**Hoes hatin' boys watchin' me**  
**So hot in the line, on green**  
**With a unit on my face, so mean**  
**I gotta pick which boy I need**  
**to suck a thug boy satisfy me**  
**Try me boy I'll make you see**  
**them bitches aint got shit on me**

**So, lick it now, lick it good**  
**Lick this pussy just like you should**  
**Right now, lick it good**  
**Lick this pussy just like you should**

**My Neck, my back**  
**Lick my pussy and my crack**  
**My Neck, my back**  
**Lick my pussy and my crack**

**So, lick it now, lick it good**  
**Suck this pussy just like you should**  
**Right now, lick it good**  
**Suck this pussy just like you should**

**My Neck, my back**

_**Lick my pussy and my crack  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack**_

They finish the song breathless with red faces, fast beating hearts and very hot throbbing bodies resting in the seats of the jeep. They hadn't noticed all the car horns honking at them to move along until a man came and stood by the driver side window and tapped on it in an angry fashion to get the driver's attention. Mai looks at the guy and then he points to the signal light being green now and she nods as an apology and begins to drive away. Nao is snickering as the whole thing played out but she soon stops when the busty woman glares at her menacingly. They pull into the parking lot of the private pool and were greeted by their friends as they approached the two in the jeep.

**Mai you're here finally** exclaims a spiky black haired woman with golden eyes as she runs to the jeep trying to get said woman's acknowledgment.

"Hi, Mikoto sorry we're late we were caught up in traffic for a few minutes but here we are' replies Mai.

"So what do you guys think is in store for us on this lovely day here at the famous S. Fujino Women's Only Pool" inquired a tall Chie with a twinkle shining in her eyes hiding behind her black spectacles.

They start making there way to the front entrance to the pool and they notice that the body guards a stationed on the outside of the building and not on the inside at the pool area like they were last time. Once they reach the doors to enter a tall brown haired woman asks for their names before they can enter said building. They ladies give their names and the woman opens the door for them to enter. As they walk inside the brown haired woman clears her throat and then she says _**I Hope You Ladies Enjoy What Fujino-sama Has Planned For Everyone's Enjoyment Today **_in a very suggestive tone with a flirtatious glint in her eyes as well.

"Damn that look was hot" states Chie who then gets a slap to her left arm from none other than her girlfriend Aoi.

"Chie keep it in your pants you old horn dog" replies a smirking Nao.

As the woman enter the locker room they see their other friends changing and placing their belongings into the lockers. 'Hey guys I see you all finally made it we just got here about twenty mints ago ourselves' proclaims a tall blonde standing beside a mousy brunette.

'I believe you meant to say minutes Haruka-chan' answers the mousy brunette with a smile towards her love.

"Ok, ladies time for us to see my girl has in store for us so let's get our asses out there right now cause I am horny as hell" Nao states matter-of-factly with her infamous lusty grin.

_Hey wait a minute where are Midori and Yohko guys_ asks Mai.

"I received a text from them earlier" replied the mousy woman known as Yukino.

"Well what did it say Yukino" asks the other brunette named Aoi.

"Oh sorry, they said for us to hurry up and get to the pool because Fujino had it going on" she says to answer her friends question.

'So I guess that they are here already then from what you said the text had in it' Mai responds as she makes her way to the locker room door and opens it.

All seven of them make their way out of the room and heads for the pool entrance. Once they reach the opening that leads to the pool they look at each other with a look that says do-you-hear-some-strange-noises coming from out there. They all nod their heads in confirmation to the silent question and head in the direction to the pool area. Time seems to have frozen once they get to the open area because what they are witnessing would give anyone a heart attack and serious blood loss.

"_Chie, Chie are you ok baby" _asks a very scared Aoi to her handsome lover.

The other women turn to see what is gong on with their friends and they find Chie on the ground losing a lot of blood from her nose. After seeing this they rush over to help anyway they can.

"I'm fine let me go states" a very bloody Chie.

"Oh Holy Sweet Mother Earth Someone Shoot Me Now" exclaims a very breathless Nao.

Everyone turns to see what made the red head say those words and they all froze in place as a greek honey haired goddess emerged from the pool with a thin and I mean very thin thong red bikini on her curvacious body leaving very very **VERY** little to the imagination. Loud Gulps were heard from all seven of the women as the goddess made her way to them walking very sinfully slow with her hips swaying in a very inviting way.

"Welcome ladies I hope you enjoy your time here today as well as the view in

front of you right now" she says in her sexy Kyoto-Ben.

She makes her way over to our red-haired vixen and places a sweet and gentle kiss on her right cheek earning her a wonderful blush from her girlfriend. After kissing her girlfriend she wraps her arms around said woman's waist and leans in close to her left ear and says** U****MMM BABY YOU LOOK GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT** in that ever tantalizing voice of hers. The red heads blush intensifies dramatically as she begins to turn into several shades of red and purple before her friends.

"Mou Shiz, don't do that in front of them" Nao says in a whinny childlike voice to her woman.

"Shizuru-san, _You _are going to_ kill_ Chie and Haruka over there replies a blushing Mai holding her nose as well.

Shizuru looks to where Mai is pointing and she sees Chie and Haruka holding their noses as blood gushes out everywhere. She unlatches herself from Nao and she makes her way over to said woman and gives them a very sultry flirtatious wink before turning around to walk back to her love giving them a nice view of her sweet assets.

"Come ladies and join in the fun she" says as she grabs Nao by the arm leading her to the pool.

As they continue to get closer to the pool they see women in swim suits and women without them as well.

"Ah so this is your treat for us today my lovely' exclaims Nao in a husky voice that sent shivers down Shizuru's spine.

Nao turns to her lover and places her hands on her hips pulling the brunette closer to her body as she begins to grind herself against her loves body making the brunette moan in sweet pleasure as she intensifies the grinding action moving faster and harder against her woman.

_Ahh Unn N-N-Nao _she breathes out heavily as she tries to catch some much needed air into her lungs. The red head just grins at her love and smirks a victorious grin at the honey haired goddess. The next thing happened so fast that no one knew what had happened until there were screams of excitement in the air as well as bloody noses. All eyes looking at the culprit that caused all the mass bleeding was standing there with a sensual grin on her face holding a very tiny red thong bikini top and bottom in her hands as she twirls it around in her hand.

**ARA, ARA** is the only thing that came out of Shizuru Fujino's mouth after being stripped of her bikini by none other than her girlfriend Nao Yuuki.

**LET'S THIS PARTY STARTED** yells an excited Mikoto taking off her black bikini as well.

"Mi-Mi-Mikoto what are you doing" asks her busty girlfriend with a notorious re blush on her face.

"Come on Mai I wanna eat you right here and right now" replies a lustful Mikoto in a deep husky voice sending shivers up and down Mai's spine.

Next thing they notice is Mai's equally naked body being revealed to onlookers as the nose bleeds continue. She screams and tries to cover herself but Mikoto jumps her and causes the both of them to fall into the pool with a huge splash.

"Well does that mean we get nated now" asks a red faced Haruka to her friends.

_I-I-I th-th-think y-y-you mean na-na-naked Haruka-chan _replies a flustered Yukino.

Before anything else could happen the four remaining friends hear wet sloshing noises coming from their right side and as they turn to see what or rather who was making the noises they froze once again in place. They saw their friend Nao Yuuki pumping her fingers in and out of Shizuru Fujino causing said woman to moan out in pleasure. Eyes almost literally popped out of their sockets at the show that was happening in front of them.

**I need some of that** Chie says pointing to her two friends fucking by the pool.

She then turns to Aoi and starts placing kisses all on her neck as she unties her bikini top in the process. Aoi moans out in pleasure as Chie's mouth works on her neck and then down to her uncovered breasts. Each moan from her is getting louder and louder as her girl continues to please her. Chie slowly unties Aoi's bikini bottoms next and after it's removed she slides her hand in between her lovers slick wet pussy and starts pumping in and out of her just like a certain red-haired vixen.

**"H-H-HARUKA PL-PL-PLEASE I-I-I N-N-NEED Y-Y-YOU N-N-NOW**!" demands a hot wet mousy brunette that goes by the name of Yukino Kikakawa in a breathless voice to her lover.

Blushing madly Haruka walks to her lover and begins to slide down her white one piece bathing suit revealing creamy white flesh with each motion she makes. Licking her lips Haruka drops the suit to the ground and as soon as Yukino steps out of it she grabs her and kisses her with a lustful yet gentle kiss. Yukino moans in the kiss and she takes her lovers hand and places it between her legs at her burning center encouraging her love to just thrust her fingers inside her hard and fast to relieve her of the intense burning inside of her dripping wet pussy. Noticing what her love did with her hand the blonde woman thrusts in hard and fast ravishing her brunette lovers pussy.

Unbeknownst to the friends their beloved sensis were watching them in their very heated lustful fuck sessions with wide eyes and lustful smirks on their faces as well. Because they were in a heated fuck session inside the pool with Midori's fingers inside Yohko's pussy and vice versa.

_**All hell has broken loose at the S. Fujino Women's Only Pool but said hell is the most pleasurable kind to be in. But you know what why the hell am I the only one not getting any action demands the tall blonde holding the clipboard as she watches her boss and her friends as well as the other special invitees get fucked hard and fast for who knows how long this little sexcapede will last she says to no one in particular.**_

A/N

I changed one bad word that repeats in the song lyrics so if you know the song then you know what I changed. Hope you like the story


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME LADIES! TO THE S. FUJINO WOMENS ONLY POOL**

**Chp. 3: The Day After part 1**

_This just in for you lovely ladies that have been enjoying going to the S. Fujino Womens __Only Pool we have bad news for all. The news lady continues on by saying that Ms. Fujino __contacted all media stations for them to relay this message to you all that the S. Fujino Womens __Only Pool will be closed for today and that she will make it to you all the next time you are there. __End of special broadcast she says with a sadden expression upon her face._

-ACROSS TOWN IN A TWO BEDROOM FLAT-

The light from the morning sun revealed itself through light purple curtains in a large bedroom where two beautiful women still lay sleeping each others arms completely bare to the world around them. Slowly lime green eyes began to peek through still half asleep eye lids and they began to try and focus on their surroundings by blinking several times until the vision appeared clear. Once the eyes focused the owner sat up and peered down at the naked woman laying beside her and she gave a loving smile and tender kiss to the woman who was staring back at her with breathtakingly beautiful crimson eyes full of warmth, love and lust.

_Good morning gorgeous_ the red haired woman said to the honey brunette lying beside smiling sensuously at her.

"Mmmm...Nao-san looks good enough to eat in the morning" replies the brunette with a flirtatious wink.

**SHIZURU CUT THAT SHIT OUT** the red head yells out loud sporting the reddest face anyone had ever seen in their entire life.

"Ikezu, you're yelling at me and I didn't do anything wrong" she says as she places her hands over her face and begins to make sobbing noises.

No you don't woman I know that you are faking that shit replies the red head.

Still sobbing into her hands the crimson eyed goddess continues to sob louder and louder as her body shakes and tremors. She manages to say "Why are you being mean to me Nao-san?" through all the sobbing and shaking.

"Oi come Shi-chan you know I wasn't being mean to you c-c-cause I-I-I Lo-Lo-Love Y-Y-You" she manages to get through her stuttering.

_Oh Nao why did yoiu say that to me_ was the response given back to the lime eyed woman.

She grabs her brunette goddess and brings close as she gives her a loving embrace and as the hold gets tighter and tighter the brunette finally looks up and lime meets tearful crimson in warm gaze. Seeing true tears in her lover eyes Nao began to panic because one Shizuru Fujino never really cries true tears when she is teasing someone.

**Baby why are you crying and are you okay** Nao asks with deep concern in her voice while she was still staring into crimson eyes.

"I don't know why I am crying Nao-san I was just teasing you like always but when you yelled at me I just couldn't stop them from flowing out" responds the crimson eyed goddess.

"Did you really think that I was mad you Shi-chan I am so sorry for yelling at you baby you know I didn't mean it don't you" asks the red with a nervous look on her face.

"I just don't want you to leave me Nao please don't hurt me ever' she sobs out holding tightly to the

that has captured and healed her heart.

"Shizuru look at me please you know that I love you so much and I would never hurt you ever baby I am not like that damn mutt okay" she states in a matter-of-fact tone with love and warmth in each word.

_**I know that you are not like her Nao-san I am just scared that you will tell me that all this was some **__**prize to conquer in a game to you**** or something**_ replied Shizuru.

"What the hell Shizuru I know I have been a player but what I feel for you is genuine and I have always had these feelings for you even when you and her were together."

_I fell in love with you when we first met you do know that is the honest truth don't you_ she said while cupping the brunettes red cheek.

Shaking her head no the brunette stared into Nao's bright lime green eyes looking for any hint of her lying to her but no lies were found in those loving eyes the only thing they showed was love and lust. Leaning her head up to meet the red head as she leans down to meet her they both came together in the best passionate kiss that they have ever shared between the two of them. They finally break away from the kiss and stare lovingly into each others eyes silently making a promise of love to one another forever.

"I know you told me that when you confessed but honestly I had my doubts about you really meaning what you said to me" Shizuru said looking away from her lover.

**_I love you too Shizuru Fujino forever until eternity _**Nao says as she holds Shizuru in a loving embrace.

**_I love you Nao Yuuki always and foreve_r** she says leaning into her lovers embrace even more not wanting to lose this security and warmth that she feels while in her lovers arms.

'Hey do you want to continue from last night" Nao says to her with as mischievous smirk on her face.

"We can't because we have to meet Mai and the others at the Flying Phoenix this morning for breakfast remember for our girls day out" said the brunette.

"Oh shit I forgot well we better get ready cause it is 8:00 am. And we are to meet them at what 9:30 right baby" she asks the brunette.

"Yes honey at 9:30 now let's take a shower together so we can be finished by then okay" she says as she climbs out of the bed in all her naked glory heading into the bathroom while swinging her hips in a sexual manner.

Gaping at the sight before her all Nao could do was get up and run into the bathroom after her lover as she closes the door behind her. While in the shower the two women take turns washing each other up with shampoo and bath gels. Hands were wandering all over the two naked bodies that traveled over and under every part of their bodies knowing each inch by memory. Suddenly the brunettes body jerks as she feels her lovers finger caressing the entrance to her pussy. Moans begin to slip from her mouth as she finally feels those loving fingers push into her now heated pussy pumping in and out of her vigorously. Her breathing picks up and the moans get louder and louder as she is pushed up against the wall of the shower while her lover continues to thrash inside of her hot wet pussy. Lips clash together for a searing lust filled kiss between the two and the red head runs her tongue along the brunettes bottom lip asking for entrance which was fulling granted as tongues begin to dance with each.

**OH MY GOD NAO** was screamed into the air as the brunette road out the waves of pleasure filled loving making in the shower given to her by none other than her lover Nao Yuuki.

After Nao helped her lover out of the shower they went back into the bedroom to get ready for their girls day out with friends. Nao was wearing a white sleeveless pull-over top that had three buttons on it and all three of them were undone showing a little bit of cleavage. She also had on a pair of hip hugging skinny jeans with a pair of black Blonco boots. Shizuru on the other hand was wearing a purple silk blouse that fit her to a tee and a short black skirt that shows all her curves and finishing the look off with a black pair stiletto heels. Grabbing their purses, wallets and keys they made their way out of the large flat. They made their to Shizurus private parking space and climbed into a Red Ferrari GTS 1260 that was custom made just for the Fujino heiress. Nao behind the wheel made the drive to the Flying Phoenix a short 10 minute ride from the flat that usually takes about 25 minutes to get there.

The Flaming Phoenix was a top notch restaurant owned by their friend Mai Tokiha and her younger brother Takumi Tokiha and his wife Akira Okazoki. I was a beautiful brick building adorned with colorful flower beds and fountains as well as koi ponds placed all around it. As soon as the red Ferrari pulled into the V.I.P. Portion of the parking lot the two young women proceeded to get out of the car one by one. Nao exited the car first and went around to the other side of the car to help her beloved Shizuru out of the car by offering her hand to help her get out of the car. With a smile and a wink Shizuru exited the car and walking hand in hand to the entrance with her lover. Entering said building they are greeted with the face of another friend that works for Mai. Her name was Akane and she was the head waitress at the restaurant she bowed to the two ladies welcoming them to the establishment and then she jesters for them to follow her into a more secluded private area of the restaurant. They were escorted to a large dinning area where private parties and other celebrations could be held but today it was the perfect place for the monthly girls day out amongst these close friends.

"Welcome Shizuru-san, Nao-san please come in and take a seat" a busty woman said with a giant smile plastered upon her face when the two of them walked into the room.

"Ara thank you Mai-san I hope we didn't keep you ladies waiting to long" inquires the red eyed beauty as she down in the chair that her lover pulled out for her to sit in.

"Oi, thanks Mai for throwing the get together here at the Flaming Phoenix" says the short red head named Nao.

'All of you are very welcome' she replies with a wider smile on her face as she begins to bounce up and down with glee.

"Hey Mai you should stop it right now unless you really want two black eyes" interjects a tall tomboy looking woman with black hair with hints of gray in it with a sly smirk.

_Chie, you shouldn't be so mean to Mai_ states a brunette beauty sitting beside her as she receives slap to the back of her head from said brunette.

'Oww Aoi that hurts you know" replies Chie as she rubs the back of her head grinning sheepishly at her friends.

"Alright let me just welcome you all officially to our monthly Girls Day Out" exclaims Mai in a very annoying cheery voice.

**OK, welcome Haruka-san, Yukino-san, Midori-sensei, Yohko-sensei, Aoi-san, Chie-san, Shizuru-san and last but certainly not least our very own vixen Nao-san** she says as she lifts her glass of water to toast to their morning gathering.

"Mai where is the human food compactor at" asks a curious Nao to her friend.

"Mikoto went to visit her brother Reunite because he isn't feeling well at the moment" she responds with a sad smile on her face as longing for her girl was showing deep within her eyes.

"Everyone your breakfast is being served" says Akane as she pushes in a cart that has plates full of ham, eggs, sausages, pancakes, biscuits, bagels croissants and other delicious breakfast foods.

'Good I am starved states a hungry' Nao as her stomach began to grumble out loud making the others laugh with much delight.

**_Okay everybody let's dig in_ **Chie pipes in as she begins to eat her delicious plate of food.

Taking que from Chie the others began to stuff their faces with food as they make idle chit-chat with one another. They all look around the table at each other offering genuine loving smiles to each other until they her a knock at the door to the room that they are presently eating in. All eyes are on the door as it opens up revealing a woman with long blue hair wearing a biker suit and shades enter the room.

_**OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO, WHY IS THAT BITCH BACK IN TOWN!**_ was yelled aloud by none other than a fuming Nao Yuuki glaring daggers at the newly arrived guest.

A/N

well I hope you liked this one as well guys sorry to kinda leave it as a cliff hanger upon Natsukis return to Fuuka. I hope you all keep on reading my story. Thanks for all the reviews everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4: The Day After Part II

******OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO, WHY IS THAT BITCH BACK IN TOWN! **was yelled aloud by none other than a fuming Nao Yuuki glaring daggers at the newly arrived guest.

"Oh my God N-N-Natsuki is that you" squealed an overly excited Mai Tokiha as she runs up to the newly arrived person dressed in black black leather pants and a red tank top with a black leather jacket and black biker boots.

All the other occupants were staring at the person with different reactions plastered upon their faces. Chie, Aoi, Mikoto, Yohko and Midori had wide grins on their faces. Haruka had a look of bitterness while her girlfriend Yukino had a small smile garnishing her face. But there was one person who had the look of utter hatred and that person was Nao Yuuki. All faces showed some type of emotion except for one person who sat there with a blank expression marring her beautiful face and that was the beautiful Shizuru Fujino who was also the dejected ex-lover of the leather clad woman.

"I don't know who told you that we were here but you need to get the FUCK out right now before I kill your fucking ass MUTT" Nao said in venomous tone as she glared daggers at the guest.

Nao watch your language Mai said as she scowled at the red head.

"Natsuki come in and have a seat we have missed you like crazy" stated the busty woman "Come on and sit and join us in a wonderful relaxing get together" she said as she glares at her red headed friend making her point clear that the blue haired woman was welcomed to join them because she had invited her to.

Nao turns to her right to see how her love was doing and once she saw the blank emotionless expression on Shizuru's face she became even angrier because she knew that her love was like that because of one Natsuki Kuga.

"Shiz, baby snap out of it" Nao demanded as she snapped her fingers in front of her brunette goddess.

"Ara" was the only sound that came out of the brunette beauties mouth after snapping from her blank trance.

After the word had left the beautiful brunette's lips her red headed lover turned to her and noticed that her girlfriend was crying so she leaned forward and took Shizuru's face and turned her head towards herself and she slowly wiped away the tears that were gliding down the brunette's lovely face.

"I'm sorry" was the almost silent reply given to the red head by the goddess sitting beside her.

"Babe you don't have to apologize to me for cause you have done nothing to apologize for" stated Nao in a matter of fact tone to the woman that owned her very heart and soul.

"N-N-Nao please can you take me out of here?" was the question asked by the crying brunette woman she was staring at with so much love and admiration.

"Come on lover I'll take you home so you don't have to be reminded of how someone who claims to love you one minute and throws you away for some slut the next" she spat the words out in a venomous tone as she stared directly at the biker with malice and disgust.

"Hey... wait Nao don't say things like that because Natsuki came here to.." but she was cut off in mid sentence by the blunette biker's raised hand signaling her to stop her sentence.

"Mai it's okay" the biker said as she walks to the table to take a seat near a very confused looking Mikoto.

'But Natsuki you can't let them leave without hearing why you have come here today can you" asked a very upset Mai Tokiha as she looks at her friend with a motherly expression written all over her face.

'Mai it's okay" replies the biker once again. "Besides I can't just come back into her life like I never hurt her to begin with" she says as she has her emerald eyes locked onto to the hurting rubies about to turn and walk out of the room.

"What the _FUCK_ did you just say you _FUCKING MUTT_! You have no fucking right to speak to her at all cause you flushed your rights down the motherfucking toilet when you left her for some other _BITCH_" screamed a very angry Nao Yuuki at her ex best friend.

"Just fucking stay away from _Her_ Kuga" she said the word her in a very possessive manner as she pointed to the beautiful brunette standing beside her before taking the said woman by the arm and bolting out of the door to the room where they left a room full of stunned friends behind.

"I guess that could have gone better don't you think ladies" states a very solemn looking Midori as she glanced at every face still in the room.

"Shit.. I guess I fucked this up huh Mai" exclaims a sad looking biker chick by the name of Natsuki Kuga.

"Nat-chan I am so sorry I guess I should have told you to wait a bit before trying to make things right with Shizuru-san" the busty woman says to her biker friend.

'Nah Mai," she starts off saying and then continues "I fucked things up Sh-Sh-Shizuru a long time ago" she manages to stutter out in one nervous breath.

"Hey KUGA what in the FELL do you think you are doing here?" asked a highly upset blonde at the other end of the table to Natsuki's right.

'I believe the word is hell Haru-chan" replied a very mousy looking woman sitting next to the loud blonde.

"Yuki-chan baby please now is not the time to be correcting my speech because she has some damn explaining to do right here and most definitely right now" said the blonde as she directs her gaze back to the blue haired woman.

'I don't owe you shit you lion" replied a very pissed off Natsuki.

"Oh I think you owe us all a fucking explanation you delinquent biker because you are the one person who fucked up my friends life when you went off chasing after another piece of ass a year and a half ago leaving behind a broken Shizuru for us to help her heal the whole you left in her heart" stated an unforgiving Haruka as she mentioned her friends pain after her heart was broken.

"I...I just wanted to tell her that I was sorry and that I truly fucked up when I left her for that conniving bitch _Marchille Nichels"_ the biker spat out the name like it was pure venom.

"Sooo... you realized you fucked up with Shiz after what a year and a fucking half Kuga and then you what expected to waltz back in town and think that you could get her to forgive you and take you back as well" says Haruka with a disgusted sneer on her face.

'I-I-I don't know what I expected from her actually but I did hope that she could at least forgive me for my stupidity back then" the blunette said as she rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous manner.

"Okay people let's stop talking about this and finish eating shall we" clapped the busty red head to ease the tension in the room.

"Should someone check on those two?" asked a curios Mikoto as she begins to eat once again.

"No Mikoto we will let them be for awhile cause Shizuru-san needs time to register what just happened and Nao well she needs to take the time to calm down" Mai says as she gives her girlfriend an apologetic smile.

Nodding in understanding Mikoto continues to eat her food while glancing around the table at her friends.

"Natsuki, so are you going to tell us what happened in America with Ms. Nickels" inquired a concerned Mai as she looked her friend in the eyes.

'I don't know where to begin Mai" says Natsuki looking down at the floor as she avoided the many stares directed at her.

"I guess I should start with after I told Sh-Sh-Shizuru that I fell in love with someone else and them continue on from there" she stuttered out looking guilt.

-_-FLACH BACK A YEAR AND A HALF AGO-_

_Hey Shiz I need to talk to you baby so can you come here for a moment asked an emerald eyed biker to her lovely crimson eyed girlfriend. _

_Yes Na-su-ki I am coming replied the love of her life in her sweet Kyoto-ben accent as she made her way to her girlfriend._

_Shiz you know that I love you right the biker asked not meeting the crimson eyes she loved so much._

_Yes Natsuki replied a curious Shizuru. Is there something wrong love she asks her emerald eyed biker-girl._

_Well you see I love you but I'm not in love with you any more Shizuru and I have fallen in love with someone else and I am truly sorry._

_Na-Na-Natsuki what are you saying asked a tearful brunette goddess to the love of her life._

_I love you Shizuru Fujino but I Natsuki Kuga have fallen in love with another woman by the name of Marchille Nickels a beautiful woman I met working at the garage a couple months ago the biker replies,_

_You can't mean this Natsuki we have been together for an eternity and you know that we are each others soul mates the brunette stated with tears streaming down her face with a broken and hurt look upon her beautiful face._

_I can't be with you any more Shizuru cause I am not in love with you any more I have been spending my time with her when I tell you that we can't meet and she is the reason why we don't have sex any more states the blunette in a matter of fact tone._

_I'm leaving you for her and I am going back with her to America in three weeks since her vacation will end then she says to her ex-lover as she picks up her already packed bags that the brunette woman had failed to see when she entered the room to talk to her love._

_N-N-Nat-su-ki the brunette manages to get out between sobs but the name fell on deaf ears as the blunette biker refused to turn around and see the broken woman that had meant so much to her for so many years._

_She opened the door to their shared apartment and walked out of Shizuru Fujino's life forever so that she could start a new life with her new love in America._

_Three months had passed since Natsuki walked out of her life and for three months she never left her apartment or spoken to her friends at all. Until a loud knock could be heard at her apartment door at 9:00 in the morning on a clear and sunny Saturday. She just lay in her bed and refused to acknowledge the knocking on her door that was until the knocks became louder and more violent as they continued on. She finally got up from her bed and walked out of the room and headed to where the horrible knocking was echoing throughout her apartment. As she opened the door she was met with concerned eyes of her friends that were staring back at her lovingly._

_Come on in she says as she motions for them to enter her home._

_Shizuru-san are you okay asks a very motherly woman by the name of Mai Tokiha._

_Yeah Shiz we haven't heard from you in awhile and w-w-we were getting worried about y-y-you stuttered out a short red headed woman as she looked at those sad crimson eyes that had always managed to captivate her every time looked into them._

_I am okay so there is no need for you all to worry about me so why don't you all go back home and focus on yourselves instead of me she says with a small smile gracing her tired and exhausted face._

_LIKE HELL WE ARE BUBEZUKE yelled a fuming Haruka at her friend as she and her girlfriend make their way into the apartment as well._

_Haru-chan please calm down says a mousy Yukino to her over zealous girlfriend._

_Oh so yoou guys are here as well the brunette says with a shrug as she makes her way to the living room and motions for them to take a seat._

_You need to get out of here today replied Mai in a friendly tone to the sad woman sitting in front of them._

_Why should I was the answer to her friends statement._

_You know what FUCK that stupid mutt it's her loss Shiz so come on and have some with you friends ok Nao says as she looks away from the brunette with a light blush on her face._

_Okay was the response that they finally heard from their friend and they were very happy to hear it._

_They all finally left the apartment once Shizuru was dressed and they headed for a girls day out which led to the many girls day outs in the future. So with the help of her friends constant badgering Shizuru Fujino finally let go of one Natsuki Kuga,_

_-MEANWHILE IN AMERICA-_

_Natsuki honey I told you that I am a very important actress and model and that I also have many 'friends' that I spend time with says a tall dirty blonde with silvery blue eyes._

_Yeah I know that you said that you have many friends but you never said that they were SEX FRIENDS she spat out with venom._

_It had been a year and a half now since Natsuki had left her life in Japan behind her as well as the woman that had captured her heart for so many years. Well in all honesty it was her ex love of her life that she had hurt so badly before moving to Los Angeles California with the woman that she had left the crimson-eyed goddess for._

_You know Marchille I can't take this fucking shit any more so FUCK YOU and those fucking bitches that are your so called 'friends' too she spat out at the woman standing in front of her._

_Natsuki you know what I never told you to fall in love with me and I sure as hell never told you to break up with that sexy ass brunette that was your girlfriend and you know that she spat back at the blue haired woman._

_I told you that I was not a one woman type of gal and you chose to accept that knowing that I would probably no most definitely sleep with others said a smirking Marchille Nickels to her girlfriend or was it ex-girlfriend cause it didn't bother her either way._

_Yea I was stupid enough to think that you would change once I moved here with you but I guess I was a stupid bitch for loving you and hurting the one person that I swore that I would never hurt said the emerald eyed woman with anger and betrayal hidden within her bewitching emerald eyes._

_I have had enough Marchille and I am leaving you, so have a good life and I hope none of your 'friends' end up kicking your ass later on in life she says as she walks past the now silent blonde in front of her._

_Damn it I fucked up big time and I know that I can't fix this shit with Shizuru that quickly and that's if she allows me too she states as she packs up her belongings._

_Well I guess this is goodbye Marchille it was fun at the very beginning but once I realized that you had changed it became unbearable, so let's remember the good times okay and I hope that you can find that one person who can make you change cause I sure as hell wasn't that person even though I tried so hard to be she says as she walks out of the large penthouse apartment for good and making her way back to her old life in Fuuka Japan with the only family that she had her friends and possibly even reuniting with a very beautiful woman that she had left behind._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"So let me get this smit straight you left that bitch who fucked around on you so you could bring your sorry ass back here to try and renight with the bubezuke woman" exclaims a furious Haruka as she stares Natsuki down with the most hateful and hurtful glare that anyone has ever seen.

'Haru-chan I think you mean shit and reunite' her girlfriend corrected.

'Whatever Yukino," she says as she shrugs her shoulders in an annoyed manner.

'Natsuki" the name was said with a gentle tone by her busty friend.

"Umm" was the response the biker gave in return.

'You know that Shizuru-san was hurt pretty deeply by your actions and she has finally found love again" Mai stated to her friend.

"I know Mai but I can't stand by and not try to get her back because God knows that I fucked things up with her but I realized that I still love her and that she means the world to me as well" says the biker in pleading manner to her friend.

"Okay Natsuki I will help you as much as I can but there are no guarantees that Nao is going to let you get close enough to Shizuru-san to talk to her let alone ask for forgiveness," replies Mai.

"I know Mai but I just need you to help convince her to let me talk to Shizuru cause Nao will listen to you."

-ACROSS TOWN IN A TWO BEDROOM APARTMENT-

"Babe are you okay in there' asks a nervous red head to her love that is on the other side of the door that stands between the two women.

'I am fine Nao" was the long awaited response.

"Can I come in babe please open the door and let me in" Nao said in a pleading tone to the woman that she loved so much.

A click was heard and the door to the bathroom opened up to allow the red head entry to the room. Once she entered the room she saw her lover standing there with red puffy eyes and a sad and hurt expression her her lovely face and it hurt her seeing her goddess look so beaten up by the mere presence of one Natsuki Kuga returning to Fuuka.

"I love you so much' she said as she embraced the brunette goddess in a loving hold as she let all the emotions that she held for the brunette to be released in this one loving embrace.

'I know Nao and I love you too" was the answer that she received from her love and it made her smile and blush at the same time knowing that this beauty of a woman still loved her so much even after her ex came back into their lives,

Pulling away from the red head so she could look her in the eyes Shizuru spoke these words with a smile gracing her beautiful face. "I am in love with you Nao Yuuki and I love you so much so please don't worry about us" the brunette said these words with such love and determination that the woman before her began to cry tears of happiness and joy.

"Promise me Shiz that you will never leave me for _HER"_ the red head said in between her sobs.

"I promise you Nao Yuuki that I Shizuru Fujino will never leave you because I know for a fact how badly it hurts to be thrown away and rejected by the person that you love more than anything or anyone in the entire world." And after her proclamation of love she leaned in for a loving kiss which sealed those words indefinitely between the two lovers.


End file.
